Feeling Better
by silver fox aka vash
Summary: Sequel to Feeling Sick. M to be safe--slight shonen-ai.


The day Sanji had been waiting for finally arrived; his stitches were to be removed and he wouldn't have to worry about his kitchen catching on fire.

"Thanks Chopper. You're amazing"

"Asshole, that doesn't make me happy." Sanji left Chopper to his little dance to see if he could find the swordsman that had been occupying his mind for the past month. His first instinct was to look for a sleeping figure on deck, but he couldn't find the lazy bum.

"Oi Usopp, have you seen Zoro anywhere? The sharpshooter pointed toward the kitchen, "He kicked us out of the kitchen in fear that we'd set something on fire again. Nami and Robin are stationed outside to keep Luffy out."

"Thanks." Sanji walked rather quickly and was in the kitchen in record time.

"Sanji-kun, shouldn't you be in bed?" "You should be resting Cook-san, we can handle things here."

Sanji noticed Luffy was being held down by twelve hands and was considering retreating until Zoro stepped out.

"Hey Nami, Robin, I need some help in here." Zoro's eyes landed on Sanji, "Stop looking like an idiot and get in here already."

"Stupid Marimo, I'll fight with you later, right now I just want to get back to my kitchen." The door slammed shut and Sanji was on the floor, strong arms pinning him down and a hasty mouth attacking his neck. The cook's fingers clutched green tresses while trying not to moan as the swordsman bit every inch of skin made available to him.

"I thought you needed help."

"Nope. I'm all done; I just needed to get to you now that you're feeling all better."

"This can wait for later, right now Robin-chan and Nami-san need to be saved from babysitting."

"They're strong, they can hold out for a while longer." "If you don't get off me right now I might forget you exist and will be forced to take an oath of celibacy."

Zoro stood up in a heartbeat and helped Sanji up in the process. "Thank you, now set the table while I call them to lunch."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sanji missed eating meals with the crew; he was glad to be around the boisterous laughter and the yelling that was directed at Luffy for stealing food was like music.

"Sanji-kun, how does it feel being back?" "Nami-swan, for you I'd feel anything. Now that I am all better if you have any requests I will gladly put down my life to fulfill it."

"Well in that case I would like a giant cake by tomorrow. There should be a lot of meat on it too."

"Nami-san, why would you need meat on your cake?"

"I actually wanted to wait, but now that we're all here you should know that it's going to be mine and Luffy's anniversary tomorrow."

"WHAT!? For how long?"

"It's been a few years, but that doesn't matter. Will you have the cake or not?"

"Of course Nami-san. Zoro I'm going to need help getting meat on the next island."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The ship arrived at a new island and Sanji set off with Zoro.

"Stay close to me Marimo, I wouldn't want you getting lost." Zoro draped an arm around the cook's waist and whispered in his ear, "Is this close enough for you?" Sanji shivered, "Idiot, you're not going to be able to carry anything walking like that."

"Are we done yet? This is way too much meat, and you haven't bought the other things on the list yet."

"Swordsmen aren't supposed to whine. And I'm not going to use it all for Luffy, I'm doing some shopping for dinner and future meals."

"While we're on the topic of food, could we stop by that store over there, I kind of need some stuff."

Sanji was confused as to why his Marimo wanted to step into a store but agreed to go with him. "Oh, and I need you to stand outside while I'm in there." "Fine, but don't take too long." "I'm not you."

The walk back was uneventful, they ran away from some Marines and bounty hunters; nothing out of the ordinary. Once on the ship Sanji set to work on the cake and Zoro decided to sleep; he only woke up when Sanji forced him to help.

Nami and Robin were sitting in the shade, enjoying lemonade and cake.

"Robin-chan, how does he do it? A storm can't wake that beast up."

"It's the same with you and Luffy. How are you able to get his mind off of food while he's with you?"

Nami was shocked at the realization, "No way! They aren't together like that. Are they?"

"It's just a thought, but I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be true."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sanji stretched in triumph and looked for a bottle of his 'good liquor.' "Hey Zoro, get over here and share this with me."

"You've been hiding this stuff from me, but before you pour that let me give you something."

Zoro took a small cake out of the fridge and handed it to Sanji. "It's to celebrate you getting better. Don't worry, it's edible."

Sanji took a slice and was surprised when he bit into it. "When did you have the chance to make this, and where did you learn to make this?"

"I have my tricks and I learned from the best."

Sanji inched his way closer to Zoro, "Are you willing to learn a little more from me?"

"I might."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The two made their way to the lower deck. Zoro often went there to get away from the noise if his crewmates; it was the best spot to sleep. He quickly jumped on Sanji and pinned him down on the mattress he had down there.

"Where the hell did this come from?"

"I bought it after I discovered I could sleep without being disturbed down here. Don't worry, I'm the only who knows about it."

Sanji stopped paying attention to the swordsman; his major concern was getting the other's clothes off.

They woke up wrapped in each other's arms. The swordsman's gentle breathing lulled Sanji out of his sleep and he smiled at the image in front of him. He didn't want to leave the comfort of his lover's arms but he had breakfast to make.

"Hey Zoro, I need to make breakfast."

Zoro held on tighter. "I don't think you'll be able to walk well enough after last night."

"Asshole! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to get back in the kitchen!"

"Relax, that's why I'm here to take care of you." "You just wanted me to be bedridden so you could have your way with me all over again didn't you."

"You know me too well."


End file.
